The end
by Lil devil1
Summary: When a demon that can end the world is relesed the girls bring Balthazor back but when they do there is no way of bringing Cole back. It's the final battle between Phoebe and Balthazor.


Disclaimer: I do not own any one from charmed   
  
Michael  
  
Hey guys since i don't really like series five i've changed it a bit Every thing up to a witch in time has happened. Cole is not vanquished and Phoebe is dating her boss Jason Dean. Piper is only two months pregnant and Paige is well Paige. Piper, Paige and Leo want Phoebe and Cole together but will it happen read and find out for yourself.   
  
[Piper] Hey Phoebs where have you been?  
  
[Phoebe] At the love of my life's house.  
  
[Piper] What Cole? (Piper said in a excited voice)   
  
[Phoebe] No silly im talking about Jason you know my boyfriend?  
  
[Piper] As in your boss?  
  
[Phoebe] Yeah Piper what's your problem with Jason? And Piper there's no way Cole's the love of my life......any more  
  
[Piper] I have no problem with Jason  
  
(Paige comes in)  
  
[Paige] Well i have. (She dosent see Phoebe) Oh Phoebe er well i have to go got work.  
  
[Phoebe] Paige you don't work.  
  
[Paige] I don't? Oh yeah i don't. Gotta go looking for a new job i think.  
  
[Phoebe] Wait what is your problem? I thought you liked Jason?  
  
[Paige] Yeah we did when you wern't dating him   
  
[Piper] Paige shut up  
  
[Paige] Ok   
  
[Piper] Its not that we don't like him it's just he's your boss and is older  
  
[Phoebe] What Cole was a hundred years older than me and you where all right with that  
  
[Paige] Yeah but we liked him (Piper and Phoebe stare at Paige)  
  
[Piper] Paige shut up  
  
[Paige] Yes mam  
  
[Phoebe] Look Cole's out Jason's in get used to it  
  
(She leaves the room)  
  
[Paige] We can't where used to cole  
  
[Piper] Paige next time shut up and let me talk  
  
[Paige] Ok! You can do the honors.  
  
The golden bay resterant  
  
[Phoebe] So Jason have we got any meetings tommorow at work  
  
[Jason] I thought we agreed no talking about work tonight  
  
[Phoebe] Yeah sorry  
  
(They see a big crowed)  
  
[Jason] Wow big crowed huh  
  
[Phoebe] Er yeah excuse me  
  
(She leaves)  
  
[Phoebe] Hey big scary demon guy  
  
[Demon] What's this a charmed one?   
  
[Phoebe] Yeah what do you think?  
  
[Demon] You better stay out my way witch.  
  
[Phoebe] Or what demon?  
  
[Demon] You wouldn't wanna know  
  
(He shimmers out)  
  
[Phoebe] That was quick oh right Jason  
  
(She walks back to the table)  
  
[Phoebe] Jason im so sorry somethings come up   
  
[Jason] That's alright see you tommorow.  
  
[Phoebe] You can count on it.  
  
(They kiss and she leaves)  
  
Manor  
  
[Phoebe] Any one home Cole-  
  
[Cole] Hey  
  
[Piper] He came to help defeat a demon who can end the world  
  
[Phoebe] Did he have dark hair, big ears and looks like he's a thousand years old?  
  
[Leo] Yeah how did you know?  
  
[Phoebe] We had a little chat acctully a two second one i was on a date with Jason.  
  
(Cole looked away from her)  
  
[Paige] Leo what did the Elders say?  
  
[Leo] He's more powerful than the source and all demons last time he was free he killed millions of people.  
  
[Cole] I know him quite well. Well Balthazor does they were best friends in college  
  
[Phoebe] Best friend with a demon who can end the world. Why am i not suprised?  
  
[Leo] This guy i mean demon has all the powers ever apart from orbing and healing.  
  
[Paige] Er is he in the book  
  
[Leo] No! He isn't nobody knows him  
  
[Piper] Except Balthazor  
  
[Paige] Yeah Cole what do you know?   
  
[Cole] Nothing. I know nothing.   
  
[Phoebe] How can you not know anything? you were best friends with the guy.  
  
[Cole] I said Balthazor not me.  
  
[Paige] You must remember something about the demon.  
  
[Cole] I told you i don't know anything about him  
  
[Paige] Yeah but Balthazor does.  
  
[Piper] Paige What are you trying to say?  
  
[Paige] We bring Balthazor back.  
  
[Cole] What Paige that's crazy i will be evil.  
  
[Piper] Yeah he's right Paige.   
  
[Paige] Will bring him back for a second to see what he knows and anyway Cole will not turn into him or look like him Balthazor will just be in Cole and it couldn't hurt anyone to try.  
  
[Phoebe] I could try writting a spell   
  
[Piper] What if we can't get Cole back after?  
  
[Cole] We will worry about that later.  
  
[Paige] What? Do you mean you'll do it?  
  
[Cole] Well im up for an adventure.  
  
[Paige] Good let's get started.  
  
[Cole] Looks like were bringing Balthazor back.  
  
Hope you guys liked it second chapter will be up soon. Please im open to any suggestions. 


End file.
